villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bagra Army
|agents = |skills = Vast territories, resources and armies at disposal Nigh-omnipresence Imperialistic and hegemonic influence Interdimensional travel |goals = Collect all Code Crown fragments to remake and conquer the Digital World (succeeded for a while). Absorb negative energy from helpless Digimon for D5 (succeeded). Destroy the Fusion Fighters/Xros Heart. Conquer and rewrite all Space-Time Dimensions (both failed). |crimes = Slavery Terrorism War crimes |type of villains = Alternate-Reality Imperialists}} The Bagra Army is an evil empire of Digimon led and founded by Lord Bagra. They serve as the general main antagonists in the anime/manga series . Members Leaders *Bagramon/Lord Bagra (Deceased) *SkullKnightmon/Axemon/AxeKnightmon (Deceased) 'Three Generals' Three powerful Digimon who led the forces under Bagra's command and competed to be their leader's successor. *Tactimon (Deceased) *Laylamon (Demoted and deceased) *Blastmon (Demoted and deceased) 'Zone Battalion Commanders' Officers in charge of Zones under the Three Generals. *MadLeomon/Leomon (Defected) *Neptunemon (Defected) *AncientVolcanomon/Volcanomon (Defected) *IceDevimon (Defected) *SkullScorpiomon (Deceased) *Musyamon (Deceased) *Kongoumon/Kabuterimon (Defected) *Matadormon (Deceased) *Grademon (Defected) 'Dark Generals' Replacements of the original Three Generals and Zone Battalion Commanders. They were the most powerful Digimon of the Bagra Army who ruled the Seven Lands surrounding the Bagra Dark Nest and served under Lord Bagra and AxeKnightmon. *GrandGeneramon (Deceased) **Dorbickmon (Deceased) **NeoMyotismon (Deceased) **Zamielmon (Deceased) **Splashmon (Deceased) **Olegmon (Defected) **Gravimon (Deceased) **Apollomon (Defected) ***Apollomon Whispered (Deceased) Troops 'Team Midnight/Twilight Army' A group originally led by AxeKnightmon in secrecy but later merged with the Bagra Army's main forces. *Nene Amano (Defected) **Sparrowmon (Defected) **Monitamon (Defected) **Monimon (Defected) *Ewan Amano (Defected) **Doumon (Deceased) **Damemon (Deceased) ***Tyutyumon (Deceased) Others *Dorulumon (Defected) *Reapmon/Beelzemon (Defected) *Lucemon (Deceased) *Arukadhimon (Deceased) *Okuwamon (Deceased) Manga-Only *MachLeomon (Deceased) *ScudMissimon (Deceased) *Zanbamon (Deceased) *Weddinmon (Defected) *Shortmon (Defected) *Candlemon (Defected) *Arkadimon (Deceased) *Plesiomon (Deceased) *GranKuwagamon (Deceased) *Gryphonmon (Deceased) *Hououmon (Deceased) *MetalSeadramon (Deceased) *Sakkakumon (Deceased) *Petaldramon (Deceased) *Pukumon (Deceased) Battalions Forest Zone *Orochimon (Deceased) *Drimogemon (Deceased) *Apemon (Deceased) *Chikurimon (Deceased) *Mammothmon (Deceased) *Pteramon (Deceased) *Coelamon (Deceased) *Minotarumon (Deceased) *Missimon (Deceased) *Sealsdramon (Deceased) *Rhinomon (Deceased) *Troopmon (Deceased) Island Zone *Mantaraymon (Deceased) *Ebidramon (Deceased) *Gizamon (Deceased) *Divermon (Deceased) *Octomon (Deceased) *Flymon (Deceased) *Seadramon (Deceased) Magma Zone *SkullMeramon (Defected) *BlueMeramon (Deceased) *RedMeramon (Deceased) *Frigimon (Deceased) *Troopmon (Deceased) Lake Zone *Daipenmon (Deceased) *Icemon (Deceased) *Pteramon (Deceased) *Troopmon (Deceased) Sand Zone *SkullScorpiomon (Deceased) *Vilemon (Demoted; deceased) *Ebemon (Deceased) *Machinedramon (Deceased) Jungle Zone *MegaKabuterimon (Blue) (Deceased) *MegaKabuterimon (Red) (Deceased) *GranKuwagamon (Deceased) *Mammothmon (Deceased) Dust Zone *Tankmon (Deceased) Warrior Zone *Shurimon (Defected) *Asuramon (Deceased) *Samudramon (Deceased) *Kotemon (Deceased) *Caturamon (Deceased) *Kabukimon (Deceased) *Ninjamon (Deceased) *Etemon (Defected) Disc Zone *Tankmon (Deceased) *Mammothmon (Deceased) *Bulbmon (Deceased) Sweet Zone *GigaWaruMonzaemon (Deceased) *Monzaemon (Deceased) *Troopmon (Deceased) *Raremon (Defected) *Brakedramon (Deceased) Sword Zone *Dinohyumon (Deceased) *Troopmon (Deceased) Dark Armies Fire-Fury Army *Huanglongmon (Deceased) *Dracomon (Defected) *Devidramon (Deceased) *Flarerizamon (Deceased) *Brachiomon (Deceased) *Gigadramon (Deceased) *Megadramon (Deceased) *DarkTyrannomon (Deceased) *Salamandermon (Deceased) Moonlight Army *LadyDevimon (Deceased) *Devimon (Deceased) Wood-Spirit Army *Honeybeemon (Deceased) *Blossomon (Deceased) *Flybeemon (Deceased) *GrandisKuwagamon (Deceased) *Ignitemon (Defected) Water Tiger Army *Andromon (Deceased) *Sealsdramon (Deceased) *MetalTyrannomon (Deceased) *Whamon (Deceased) *Luca (Deceased) *Splashers (Deceased) Gold Pirate Crew *DarkVolumon/Ballistamon (Defected) *Mermaimon (Defected) *Depthmon (Deceased) *MarineDevimon (Deceased) *Scorpiomon (Deceased) Earth-Spirit Army *Anubismon (Deceased) *Cerberumon (Deceased) *Wendigomon (Deceased) *Endigomon (Deceased) *Hippogriffomon (Deceased) *Sagittarimon (Deceased) *Centarumon (Deceased) *Thunderbirdmon (Deceased) *Eaglemon (Deceased) Sun Army *Sethmon (Deceased) *Marusumon (Defected) *Dobermon (Deceased) *Gorillamon (Deceased) *Oryxmon (Deceased) *Bullmon (Deceased) *Reppamon (Deceased) *Grizzlymon (Deceased) Bagra Dark Nest *BishopChessmon (Deceased) *RookChessmon (Deceased) *KnightChessmon (Deceased) Human World *Bulbmon (Deceased) *Mammothmon (Deceased) *Pteramon (Deceased) *Gotsumon (Deceased) *Minotarumon (Deceased) *Rhinomon (Deceased) *Sealsdramon (Deceased) *Tankmon (Deceased) *Missimon (Deceased) *Troopmon (Deceased) History ? Gallery Leaders Bagra_Army's_Flag.png Bagramon.gif|Bagramon/Lord Bagra. AxeKnightmon t.gif|AxeKnightmon. Tactimon.jpg|Tactimon. Laylamon.jpg|Laylamon. Blastmon.jpg|Blastmon. MadLeomon 2.jpg|MadLeomon. Neptunemon t.gif|Neptunemon. AncientVolcanomon t.gif|AncientVolcanomon. IceDevimon t.gif|IceDevimon. SkullScorpionmon t.gif|SkullScorpiomon. Kongoumon t.gif|Kongoumon. Musyamon.gif|Musyamon. Matadormon t.gif|Matadormon. Grademon t.gif|Grademon. Dorbickmon.gif|Dorbickmon the Fire Fury. NeoMyotismon t.gif|NeoMyotismon the Moonlight. Zamielmon.png|Zamielmon the Wood Spirit. Splashmon xros wars.png|Splashmon the Water Tiger. Gravimon Death General.gif|Gravimon the Earth Spirit. Olegmon xros Wars.png|Olegmon the Gold Pirate. Apollomon t.gif|Apollomon the Sun. Apollomon Whispered (Xros Wars).png|Apollomon Whispered. Navigation Category:Imperialists Category:Oppressors Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Demon Category:Cults